MisUnderstanding
by Crepuscule Angel
Summary: Bella see's something and misunderstands with out thinking she demands Edward leave's but why was she at the hospital in the first place and will Edward and the other Cullen siblings be able to bring the couple back together - ONE SHOT - multiple pov's


_**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters just the things they say and do in this chapter =]**_

_**One shot**_

_**Beta - Maria :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Misunderstanding**

**EPOV**

How dare she kick me out of my house? Not hers, not ours BUT mine and she had the nerve to tell Me to leave.

Now I'm standing in our meadow in the pissing down rain having no idea what to do or even were to go. Normally I would go to Tanya's but after today at work I couldn't. She tried to kiss me. I pushed her away and told her I loved my wife whom I do I love Bella unconditionally.

I just sometimes don't understand her; I don't even know what I did. As soon as I walked in the house I went to her and kissed her cheek .I asked her how her day had been and she just said stressful then asked me about my day. I nodded and just told her the same and the next minute she was pushing me to the door with tears streaming down her face.

Telling me what a two faced son of a bitch she thinks I am and that she wants me out of her house .That her heart is broken and doesn't want to see me or look at me until she has figured it all out.

After I finally sat and thought I got up and walk back to my car. Drove to the one place I know , the one other person who I think I can talk to. My brother Emmett.

**BPOV**

Why did he have to be so miss-understanding about everything?

I didn't want him to leave not really but I was so upset when I went to visit him at work and I saw him KISS her, that blonde bimbo.

I had it all planned out how to tell him. I planned every single detail down to the moment were we came home after the news but when i saw him with her kissing i couldn't do or say anything. I walk away.

And he didn't even deny it when I asked him how his day had been. He simple said stressful .Yeah like I didn't have a stressful day arse hole . I go to meet my husband for dinner and find him lock lipped with his fellow doctor who is also his best friend. Probably, where he is now.

I mean has he been cheating on me all this time she worked with him? Was it the first time , god I'm so stupid .I've been with him for six years and now I'm wondering have I wasted my life living a lie. Now i have to ask myself have I really done damage to the rest of my life?I thought this was good news but after seeing my husband in the arms of another women I'm beginning to think I'm going to be doing this alone.

I decide I need girl time so I texted the two girls I know I can bitch to, yes maybe they are Edward's sister and sister-in-law but they are my friends too .

Send to: Ali & Rose

Message: Hey girls it's me. Can you come over?

Need girl time asap!

From: Bella

I waited a few minutes till I heard my phone beep twice.

To: Bella

I'm on my way. See you in ten.

I'll pick up a bottle of wine and pizza.

From: Rose

And then the other one

To: Bella

I'm outside. Let me in. I've seen that idiot of my brother.

So I thought you'd need a girl night. I got DVD.

From: Alice

This is why I love my girls they know me so well. It's not like me and Edward fight all the time. In fact this is the first time I've kicked him out of the house. It's not even mine to be one hundred percent truthful. I have my flat which I use as a studio

Since I moved out to live with Edward when we got married Three years ago.

I let Alice in and she looks at me And she tells me in two words why I'm so annoyed at my husband for leaving, even if he doesn't know, even if I asked him to leave.

"You're pregnant" she screams.

**EMPOV**

Ok so I'm not sure what the hell is going on but I'm sitting on the coach with jasper staring at my brother pacing around my living room. Telling me all about his day and trust me it was shitty. In fact i don't think i felt this shitty not even when rose told me she wasn't in the mood to play cowgirl and Indian with me. I didn't even feel as shitty as he looks.

First of all his co worker and blonde bimbo friend makes a pass at him, then some random person throw's up on him to which I explained was the perk of being a doctor and then well, I'm not sure what to say to that part of the reason why his wife kicked him out, except maybe he wrecked of sick.

I've never seen Edward cry before and for some reason it affected me now.

No it wasn't some big masculine thing about men not crying. It was the fact that it was my brother and he was hurting. Hurting because he knew he had done something to piss off Bella. She is his life, so I know whatever it is he didn't mean to do it, or he doesn't know what he has done.

I just hope my Rosie can sort it out when she went flying out of here no more than a minute before Edward turned up .I'm guessing were in for one hell of a long night.

**RPOV**

I can't believe Bella is sitting, crying her eyes out over that ... argh .

I have the most respect for Edward but this is just ridicules. When she texted me to come to her house I knew something was wrong. Especially when I walked out of my house, Edward would walk in and he'd look like hell.

He had tear stained eyes and muddy clothes. He looked like a wreck but Bella looks heartbroken and I don't know why but I feel heartbroken for her. She's pregnant and her husband is having an affair. I don't know what to do to help her.

It is odd because if Bella hadn't seen it herself and someone told me I would have said he loves Bella and he would die for her. Well, I always thought he would do so. I don't understand why he would do this but one thing's for sure .He's killing Bella.

**JPOV**

Ok so Emmett called and asked me to go around. Alice rang me sounding really pissed off and asked to speak to Edward but he was actual crying so he couldn't.

She said he has to phone her as soon as possible .She sounded like she would come here, drag him somewhere and beat the shit out of him if he didn't.

Whatever was going on was madness and I sure as hell didn't want to be involved. But Edward is like a brother to me. He had a really shitty day. First of all, his best friend plus co-worker to seduce him and second his wife kicks him out of his house.

And now my wife is after him as well. I just hope it can all be sorted out calmly. Edward's phone rings and he picks it up. He looks green.

**APOV**

'Ring ring, ring ring. Ring ring '.

"Hello" The sniffled voice of my brother comes on the phone.

"Oh, so you do answer your phone then asshole" I said dryly.

"Alice please not now ok, please" he was begging and I actual felt sorry for him until the rage in me made me snap.

"Not now, not now Edward when then aye, answer me this Edward why, why in hell's name did you do this Edward" I was screaming now

"Do what Alice? I did fuck all ok! I've been kicked out my own god forsaken house" he screamed back

"You know why Edward! I just can't believe you would be so stupid to cheat on Bella, your wife. She loves you so much, she's your life, the mother of your child for god sake" I screamed tears strolling down my face.

"Cheat on my wife? What on earth are you going on about Alice, who told you that "he screamed. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Bella ok .She came to work to see you and instead she saw you kissing some Tanya to be specific" I screamed back.

I heard his heavy breathing stop before getting louder.

"Oh god she was there .That explains it all Alice. No it wasn't like that I pushed her away . I told her I loved Bella. I swear .Oh my god I have to come home I need to talk to her Alice please I swear to you I never cheated on Bella. I love her I've always loved her and no one else for the last six years Ali please believe me" he was crying again and something in me told me that he was telling the truth.

"I do Edward but you need to come here and talk to her. You need to fix this Edward and quick "I said calmly.

"Wait ... child...Alice is ... is ... is Bella Pregnant" he asked and I skipped a breath. I should not have told him that.

"Yes" I replied and the phone went dead.

**EPOV**

No, she couldn't be. Bella would tell me if she was pregnant wouldn't she? Why didn't she tell me? Because she thought you were cheating on her you fucking prick Cullen! At least my brain had the answers.

As I walked in the door, Bella was on the coach with Rose and Alice. I could see Bella's eyes all puffy and teary.

"We'll leave you to it" Alice said grabbing Rose's arm no one spoke as they left.

"Bella" I called and she ignored me.

"Bella look at me" still nothing.

"Please Bella" still she didn't look at me.

"Isabella for fuck sake will you just look at me? "That got her attention.

Her head shot up and I could see the anger , the hurt, most of all the heart break in her eyes. They are always like an open book, her eyes they told me everything.

"What, what could you possibly have to say to me Edward "she said and the glare she was sending me was deadly.

"Well, how about you explain to me why you haven't told me you are carrying my child aye Bella " I said and I was getting angry that she kept it from me .

" Well, maybe that slut you were kissing could carry your child for you because I swear to god Edward you may not love me anymore but I'll be damned if you ever hurt my child like you have me today. You will wish you were never born" her voice was full of venom.

"You honestly think I have any interest in Tanya? You walked away Bella you didn't see the part where I pushed her away from me, the part I told the whole floor staff how I loved my wife and that a blonde bombshell would never come close to you, DID YOU " I said screaming at her now .I was pissed,I was angry but most of all I was heartbroken.

She didn't say anything so I carried on.

"You really think I would cheat on you Bella, you really think I don't love you? I'm here Bella and as soon as Alice let it slip that you are carrying my child I came back even though you kicked me out without any excuse or reason" I felt tears leak down my eyes as reality sunk was carrying my child and she thought I didn't love her.

"So you came back for your child then, is that what you're saying Edward" she was angry but she had tears streaming down her face.

"No for fuck sake women will you listen to yourself, no actually just listen to me " I said as I was shocked I never cursed at Bella.

«NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Do you have any idea what it felt like to watch my husband, my love, my life, the father of my child I'm carrying, kissing someone else Edward? I was on my way to tell you I had been to the doctor's for my results and I was going to tell you we were going to be parents. And I walk in and see you locking lips with her Edward. HER! I WAS JELOUS ENOUGH ABOUT HER and then I see you kissing" she was sobbing by the end of that rant.

"What did I tell you the day I married you." I asked her as calmly as I could. Someone needed to be calm.

I walked towards her but she moved away from me. It hurt but I knew she was hurt more than me right now.

"Well..."

"You told me I'd always come first to you, that you'd always love me because we were a part of each other and we shared our souls" she said sobbing in to her hands.

"Yes and I believe it Bella. I could never love anyone other than you and I'm sorry, so sorry baby that you saw that. I didn't tell you because I knew you had worries about her Bella I swear to you I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE AGAIN PLEASE" I was sobbing along with her.

She crawled over to me and let me hold her and sobbed into me.

**BPOV**

After the screaming fit I don't know how but me and Edward ended up in bed together.

I guess it was watching him stand there in tears matching mine telling me He loved me and that he would always love me. And that he couldn't wait for us to be a family. He looked so sad at the idea I didn't want him anymore .

The fact was that seeing him with her hurt so much because I wanted him forever and when I saw that I truly thought I lost him. I thought he didn't want me anymore .I was heartbroken for me, for our child but when he came back and cried telling me he loved me I knew we shared the same worries.

Now I see I nearly lost him because of me, me pushing him away Instead of just talking to him.

I love him, him and our child. It was my only thought as I turned cuddling into his arms with both mine and his arms laying across my stomach, telling our child we love him or her and can't wait to meet him/her.

"Bella I love you" he said stroking my face.

"I love you too baby " I replied as he kissed my lips .

"Forever Bella, I promise I will love you forever, you me and the baby".

Our baby .Something we made. A part of me and a part of Edward. Both of us created something and I, myself couldn't wait to meet him or her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think ;).**


End file.
